


The Final Night

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sophie Break Up Sharing one final night together before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written first however chronologically it happens before the rest of the series, so I hope you like it. (I may or may not write more Sophie/Jack dating one shots so if you want me too please leave a review and tell me.

**The Final Night**

Tears streamed down Sophie's face as she stared up at Jack Frost. For he had just broken up with her.

"I'm sorry" He said. "But it's for the best."

Sophie nodded but the tears still flowed.

Jack sighed and walked toward her. He sat down on the bed beside her and comforted her as she cried silently.

She should have pulled away from him, she should have told him to leave her alone. Yet when Jack put his arms around her shoulders she could not help but lean into his embrace. Like she had a million times that winter.

"I won't stop believing in you." She said fiercely as the other guardians faces (Who she had slowly lost contact with over the years) flooded her mind. "You can't make me."

"I know" And Sophie could tell that as he said that he was smiling sadly. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes. She did not want to lose him. She loved him. She loved his kindness, his mischief, they way he would try to cheer her up even when it seemed hopeless, the stories he'd tell of the places he'd been. She wanted him now more then ever, especially if it meant that she'd never see him again.

"Please?" She asked him as she had a million times before since starting the relationship. "If I'm going to lose you, can't we...? Please?"

Jack looked at her pained. "Sophie-"

Sophie turned so as to get a better view of his crystal blue eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. "I know" She whispered. "It's a terrible idea, and that It'll hurt worse in the morning." She said unable to help herself. "But please."

Jack closed his eyes and put a hand to her cheek. "This is a bad idea." He said.

Sophie smiled and wiped away her tears. "This entire relationship was a bad idea Jack." She reminded him softly. "We knew that going into it."

Jack sighed and put his lips to hers.

Sophie reciprocated it. She knew it would hurt worse in the morning. She would wake up to an empty bed and spend hours crying in her brother arms as she told him that Jack had broken up with her. He would curse Jack Frost for hours for breaking his sisters heart, even as Sophie told him that it was alright.

But at that moment she did not care. All she wanted was Jack's arms wrapped around her as she forgot all about her troubles.

* * *

Jack looked down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. It had been hours since she had finally fallen asleep. Her bare form covered only by the thin bed sheet that was wrapped around her small frame. Her head lay on his arm and her arms were wrapped around his waist desperate-even in sleep-to never let him go.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her. Slowly and carefully he removed her arm from his waist and slowly got up from her bed.

He dressed as quickly and quietly as possible and when he was done he grabbed his staff and leapt from her window.

He knew he should have waited until she was awake so they could say goodbye properly, but he couldn't bare to see her cry again. He knew he would never be able to leave her if he waited till the morning. So instead he left.

He turned back once to look back at the house that held Sophie. He smiled he could still see her asleep through the open window. She was beautiful and happy as her mind produced dreams that he couldn't see.

He turned and flew into the night. She would be fine that he was sure of.

Spring was here it was time for him to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a review!


End file.
